


Steve Doesn't Care (Okay, he's lying but so what?)

by sex_drugs_moriarty



Series: The Rogers Family [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Steve, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sex_drugs_moriarty/pseuds/sex_drugs_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Steve Rogers meets Tony Stark, he is firmly not impressed.He’s egotistical, arrogant and pretty much everything that Steve hates. He also makes Steve a little weak in the knees, but that’s neither here nor there.</p><p>Of course Tony's his roommate.</p><p>(this story makes waay more sense if you read Protection first, but you don't have too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Doesn't Care (Okay, he's lying but so what?)

**Author's Note:**

> before you guys read this, i just want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. when i wrote protection, i totally didn't expect so many people to like it....like seriously, i'm floored and it's totally given me a new fever for writing. 
> 
> you're all amazingly fantastic! <3

The first time Steve Rogers meets Tony Stark, he is firmly not impressed.He’s egotistical, arrogant and pretty much everything that Steve hates. He also makes Steve a little weak in the knees, but that’s neither here nor there.

\--

Steve left for college feeling a bit apprehensive, and the feeling hasn’t let up, especially now that Tony’s his roommate. Steve was never one for big crowds or loud people, new and improved body or not, and if he’s being honest, Tony makes him nervous. He’s exactly everything Steve wasn’t, with his big smile and lady-killer ways, and the artist part of Steve notices how perfect his body is- _just the right mix of weedy and muscular_ \- and how long his fingers are....how nimble his hands are. However, he’s also everything Sarah warned Steve to avoid; and Steve (for the most part) always trusts his mother's judgement. So he makes civil with _Anthony_ (nicknames mean friendship in Steve's book, ever since he met Bucky) and by civil he means he stays out of the way when he works, and he says the occasional hi and bye. Civil. So what if Ton- _Anthony_ has eyes you want to drown in? Who cares? 

Not Steve. 

\--

Unfortunately, he can't avoid Anthony forever. They go on being _civil_ for the next three weeks, until one day, late at night when Steve is sitting on his bed, sketching lightly, Anthony bursts in. He whips the door open, standing in the doorway- or really swaying, in the doorway. He's positively reeking of booze, and Steve suppresses what would have been a loud sigh. He stands up, ready to fetch Rhodey or perhaps Pepper (he doesn't know them too well but he knows enough to know that they're the 'tonysitters') but Ton-Anthony, _goddammit_ stumbles fowards and swings his arms around Steve's neck, patting his cheeks idly. "Stevestevestevestevesteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve," he warbles. Steve doesn't even bother to pretend he isn't sighing this time. "Yes, Anthony?" Anthony gives him a large frown, and speaks, his voice surprisingly clear.-"Call me Tony. Anthony's stupid." Steve relents, giving him a little smile. "Alright....Tony." 

"Heeeey!" Tony shouts. "You smiled! hah, stuupid rhodeeey......told 'im you didn't hate me." He slurs the last few words out, drooping sleepily in Steve's arms. 

Things get a bit better between them after that. 

\-- 

Of course, you can't have Tony without other people being involved. He trades stories with Rhodey; talks art with Pepper. They start coming to his room, even when Tony isn't there- and he grows to like them and vice-versa. He still hangs out with Clint and Natasha, and even though they've got different classes they all find time to meet up maybe once a week. Through them, he meets Phil Coulson- and if he was ever envious of any relationship, it's theirs. Natasha and Clint are sneaky and clever, (and wickedly funny) and Phil, while clever in his own rights, brings them a sort of _softness_....an easier way to relate. He's what makes them right- their grounding force, and though his mother told him to always be wary of alphas, he can't help feeling safe when the three of them are together. 

Through Phil, who's an RA, he meets Bruce. He's a graphic design student as well as just all around brillant, he and Steve trade ideas and then sketchbooks and then phone numbers. With him comes Darcy, who is a terrifying fan-girl, a beta, and awfully good for Bruce. Of course, you can't have a Darcy without a Jane, and you can't _ever_ have a Jane without a Thor. Thor is perhaps Steve's favorite out of everyone- you can't be with him and feel down, especially if there are pop tarts. He's loud and silly and usually naked, but he's also studying archetecture and has a fierce, fierce love for his younger brother, Loki. 

Loki is a bit of a mystery; he rarely hangs out with them all, but when he does he's very quiet until he warms up. Then he's hilarious, throwing silent little comments around that make you laugh almost by surprise. He's adopted by Clint and Natasha almost instantly, and if the three of them are plotting, you know shit is going _down_ , as Tony would say. 

Steve kind of loves college. 

\-- 

The week before Christmas break, they're all relaxing at their favorite cafe, SHIELD, which is owned by the slightly psychotic Nick Fury and his wife, Maria Hill. The only reason they're even allowed in is because Phil sometimes works shifts there- Fury hates Tony, hates college students, hates people. He also makes some _badass_ cakes (Clint proposes after one bite and Phil smacks him with a broom handle). Maria's just as bad, and sometimes Steve kind of wonders why the two most unfriendly people he's ever met decided to open a cafe, let alone get married, but then he stops dwelling on it and has more cake. 

The only ones excited for Christmas seem to be him, Pepper, Jane and Thor- him because he's going to see Bucky and his mom, and Pepper because Rhodey has to officially meet her parents, and Jane for the same-and everyone else just seems kind of down. After investigation, he finds out that it's because literally none of them have any place to go. Clint and Natasha's families are long gone, Phil's family isn't supportive of polyamorous relationships, Loki and Tony hate their homes and their parents, and Bruce can't afford to pay his way back home and doesn't want to leave Darcy (and no, Tony, he won't accept your money). Steve has never been one to deny anyone hospitality- and so he invites them all to come back home with him. He has no idea how they'll fit, and he doesn't know if his Mom would be okay with it, but between them they've got three cars, a vespa and a unicycle (Clint) and they'll make it work. 

\-- 

They all end up coming, even Jane and Thor (except for Pepper and Rhodey who just couldn't get away). 

He's happy, his mom's happy (and maybe some of the rift between them is healing, and a full house is a good house) and Bucky's here too. He was a bit worried when Bucky and Tony first met, but they'd had some weird alpha-male conversation with their eyes and then everything was all good. The biggest shock of the night, however, would have to be Loki and Bucky, all cuddled in a corner after dinner, talking to each other quietly. It had made him sneak a glance over at Tony, and the look he got back had him blushing down to his toes. 

This Christmas, he thinks, was a roaring sucess. 

\-- 

When they get back to school, something's different between him and Tony. He doesn't quite know what it is, but there's something softer there, something kinder. He starts bringing Tony sandwiches and coffee after long nights of building and welding things together (the mechanics were just too much, and Tony has Bruce for specifics) just leaving them at his door since he knows that Tony hates to be interrupted. In return, Tony leaves special art pencils and paper for him, and when he tries to refuse them (so expensive!) he brushes him off. 

Steve holds his hair back when he's had too much to drink (stupid, stupid Tony) and Tony works through endless math problems and statistics with Steve whenever he has time. They help each other, they enjoy each other's company, and if Steve starts sketching Tony's hands and eyes in place of his regular doodles, no one needs to know. 

\-- 

At the begining of the next year, Steve sells a painting, Loki moves away, and Tony gets a phone call from his father.

\--

Steve doesn't know how to help. Tony's so hurt and bruised and now he's _drunk._ "I never....wanted her to die," he slurs. 

Steve does the only thing he can think of; he holds Tony close until the tears stop. 

\-- 

Maria Stark's funeral is a wet day in January, filled with ugly, dirty snow that's grey from too much travel. Steve comes with Tony at his request, and stays next to him the whole time, Tony's hand locked around his wrist, squeezing in a desperate vice. 

After the funeral, Tony's father, Howard, approaches. "You could have come for christmas," he says, cold and sneering. He's so much like Tony when they'd first met that it feels eerie, and if Howard was the reason Tony didn't want to go home over break, then Steve thinks he understands. He shifts over in front of Tony, shielding him, and it's stupid for an omega to try and guard an alpha, but Tony needs this. If there's anything Steve Rogers hates, it's a bully, and though he understands that Howard is hurting, Tony isn't the cause of that pain, and breaking him isn't the solution. "Actually, sir, Tony spent the Christmas break with me. I was, er, introducing him to my family." He wants to cringe at how that must have sounded, but he can't take it back now. 

Howard lets out a bark of a laugh, and circles Steve and Tony like a shark. "You know..you were my greatest disappointment. You **are** my greatest disappointment. Can't think straight, can't control his emotions or his hormones- and now he's a faggot, too." Steve can see every word hitting Tony like knives, and he wants to clap hands over Tony's ears and tell him how wonderful he is, how Howard is a liar and _what the hell,_ can someone like them even be homophobic?

Howard speaks again, and if Steve disliked him before then now he hates him. "I wish you had gone instead of-" and he never does finish that sentence, because Steve's fist slams across his face and into his nose almost of it's own accord. Howard crumples like a napkin, and Steve backs away, glancing between Tony and his father on the floor. 

They haul ass back to the car, and Tony drives and drives and drives. 

Later, he might thank Steve, but for now, they are quiet.

\-- 

Four months after the (disasterous) funeral, Tony kisses Steve for the first time. It's rough and uncoordinated and kind of sloppy-this is proabably because Tony stayed up all night for three days in a row and then went out drinking with Clint which is _not_ a good combination, but Steve has never been happier. Tony had pressed him onto his bed, laying on top of him and smelling of beer and spice, and Steve blushed hard. He was sure even his toes were red  when Tony nuzzled him, talking roughly, pressing into him. " _God-damn_ , Stevie..."  Steve had risen up toward him eagerly, wanting another kiss, only to fall back with Tony snoring away on top of him. 

His sigh echoed in the room as he put Tony to bed. 

\-- 

Steve has changed his former opinion. It's September, and Tony Stark is an _ass_. He's dragged every woman he can find into their rooms, and the scent is thick and confusing and heady as he fucks them. He's taken to sleeping on Bruce's couch, because the constant wails and moans are enough to drive anyone crazy, and Steve has the patience of a saint but even that only goes so far. He goes early, while Tony's still asleep, to collect his books. He doesn't know what's caused this.....this change in Tony, but maybe this is his way of coping, and Steve will let him have it.

He applies for a room transfer the next afternoon. 

\-- 

He gets a room with a guy called Timothy Dugan, who insists that Steve call him 'Dum Dum.' Eventually, Steve agrees, and though he isn't Tony, he and Dum Dum become good friends. Everything's alright, at least for a while.  

\--

One day, while Dum Dum's out with his girlfriend, Peggy (who is really a helluva girl, he should introduce her to Natasha) Tony appears in his doorway. He doesn't say anything, just walks in and Steve is kind of confused but lets it slide. "So, these your new digs?" says Tony, and something in his tone is a little off. Steve's brow furrows, just a bit. "You knew I moved, Tony." 

"Yeah," says Tony. Steve's on the border of asking Tony just what he wants, when Tony speaks again. "So, Dugan, huh? You fucking him yet?" Steve splutters, about to protest, but Tony isn't done. "Or maybe it's Bucky? You know, since you must like getting passed around, just like a good little omega." Steve can feel himself getting stiffer and stiffer as Tony speaks. "Tony, what.... _what the hell_." Tony's smirking at him, and he keeps talking trash, demeaning Steve's omega-hood and _oh_ , Steve knows exactly what this is. For all Tony and Howard are different, they've got one similar trait- they take out their hurt on the person who will take the most, on the person who's the closest until the person leaves. 

It's a pathetic way to cope, and he thinks Tony knows this, but then Tony lets out some crack about Sarah, Steve's mother, and friend or not Tony has got to _go_. Steve practially throws him out the door. "You're just like your father," he spits out, slamming the door in Tony's face. 

They don't talk for maybe a month or more after that. 

\-- 

Steve's fine. He hangs out with Dum Dum and Peggy, and Natasha, Clint and Phil, and sometimes Jane and Thor come along and they waste time at SHIELD while Phil works and Fury cusses at the other customers. He doesn't bother hanging out with Pepper and Rhodey or Bruce; it's better for them to not have to choose 'sides.' He's fine. It's better this way.

So what, he loves Tony? Who cares?

Not Steve. 

\-- 

It's halloween, and everyone is all dressed up. Clint and Natasha are super-spies (of course) while Phil is dressed as Captain America. Steve tries not to laugh and kind of fails. He himself had dressed up as [Pierre-Auguste Renoir](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.ibiblio.org/wm/paint/auth/renoir/renoir.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.ibiblio.org/wm/paint/auth/renoir/&h=237&w=213&sz=1&tbnid=8En2-SPewZLl_M:&tbnh=186&tbnw=167&zoom=1&usg=__UVwlMEsUE9ssuvnh7MU-huC8nSk=&docid=VZcQg5xBoIB41M&itg=1&hl=en&sa=X&ei=i-IrUff_MtGz0QHxyIGgDA&sqi=2&ved=0CNcBEPwdMAo) and okay yes, a majority of his peers might have not known who he was but Steve did, so whatever. Natasha and Clint has promised that Tony wouldn't be around at the party they'd dragged Steve too (they knew about the fight) and so he'd agreed. 

Of course Tony was there, dressed as an alien. He'd seen Steve and lit up, but Steve had started to back away. "Steve! Steve. C'mon, Steve please?" Steve sighed. He'd never been able to resist Tony before, and so he relented and let Tony drag him up to the roof.

"I...er....that is to say, I uh...damn." Steve snorted, watching Tony try and fumble out an apology. He slid one hand over Tony's mouth. "Tony," he began. "Are you sorry?" Tony nodded furiously beneath Steve's hand. "Good. I am too." He pulled his hand away, and turned to stare out into the stars. 

"Steve," said Tony. "Can I kiss you?" 

"That depends," said Steve. "Are you gonna fall asleep this time?" 

"What...wait what?" Tony said, eyebrows drawn up. "How did I kiss you and forget, _fuck,_ whyyy?"

"Tony," Steve began. "No, wait Steve, no- how could I miss that?" Tony wailed exaggeratedly, waving his fist at the sky. 

"Tony!" 

"What, Steve?" 

"Shut up," and Steve kissed him quiet.

\-- 

"You have to let me make it up to you somehow." 

"No, Tony."

"Steve, c'monnnnnnn," he whined. 

"Fine. You can come home with me and meet my mother." 

"Didn't I meet her already?"

"Yes, Tony, but you weren't, uh, we weren't...you know." 

"Screwing? Fucking? Banging? _Fonduing?_ " 

"Dating, Tony. Dating."

"Rhodey says we've been _dating_ since the begining of freshman year."

"He's probably right." 

\-- 

 Steve's mom was excited to hear from him, although maybe a little subdued when he'd told her he was bringing a friend. Ah, well. It was probably nothing to worry about. 

\--

Christmas ends in a broken mug, an angry Tony and a motel room. 

\-- 

In the spring, just as the tulips around campus start growing again, Steve's reading his mail. He still rooms with Dum Dum, but he and Tony are practically never apart, so it doesn't really matter. 

There is, oddly, a lacy envelope in the mix of bills and notices. 

\--

His friends are calmly eating lunch- well, calmly for them- all a group again now that "Steve and Tony have gotten their shit together" as Clint so politely put it. 

"Loki's getting married to Bucky!"

Thor spits his juice all over the table. 

\--

Steve wonders if his mom's coming to the wedding. 

\--

The ceremony is beautiful, and if Bucky smiles any wider his face is gonna split. Loki's happy too, not as obviously so, but there's just a sense of peace, and of  _contentment_ surrounding him, and Steve can tell that he and Bucky are definitely going to be all right. 

\-- 

Tony taps on his shoulder and tugs on his sleeve. "I'll be back," he says, and Steve nods and goes off to talk to Natasha. Just as he turns to face her, he sees a glimpse of his mother, walking out with Tony. 

He isn't going after them...he trusts Tony. 

\-- 

He scans the room for his mom after Tony comes back, but there's no sign of his mother. 

"She left" says Tony.

"Was she okay?" asks Steve.

"I think she was." 

\--

Steve eats his slice of the wedding cake, personally made by Nick Fury, and thinks about how maybe he'd like to marry Tony someday. 

You know, in the future. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god so when i was writing this, i accidentally closed the tab and almost deleted the whole thing.  
> i swear i almost cried. thank god for 'reopen closed tab' 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> also, would anyone like to beta this story/the series?


End file.
